Judas
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Roderich simplemente era un idiota, y Gilbert un traidor. 3º Lady Gaga song-fic! Yaoi/GilbertxRoderich/PrussiaxAustria/Menciones de: Germancest, PrussiaxCanada y PrussiaxHungria


****Konnichiwa! Este es el 3r song-fic de lady gaga y hetalia! :D me encanta esto, la verdad, nunca habia hecho una fic sobre esta pareja pero no me desgrada, me gusta probar cosas nuevas ala hora de escribir ^^ Bueno, espero q os guste, y pq simplemente, yo y mi amiga creimos q sta cancion les qedava bien :D

**Aqui mis otros song-fics de lady gaga! buscadlos en el profile(:**

**1º- Born this way- Gerita**

**2º- Highway unicorn (road to love)- Asakiku**

_Warnings: Yaoi, menciones de sexo, HETEREOOO! omg.. xd _

_Disclaimer: Hetalia ni la cancion son mios :(_

_**Espero q os guste!**_

* * *

**Judas**

_Ohohohoh_  
_I'm in love with Judas_

Observé a Gilbert hablar con Elizaveta, mientras ella fregaba los platos. Arrufé mis cejas y entrecerré los ojos con rabia. Y solo pude pensar: _traidor. _

_Ohohohoh_  
_I'm in love with Judas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas_  
_Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA_

Y aún así, después de enterarme de todo, saber lo que pasaba, no podía evitar estar enamorado de él, quererle como siempre le confesaba que le quería, evidentemente no abiertamente, pero si en nuestras muestras de pasión por la noche.

_When he comes to me I am ready_  
_I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs_  
_Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain_  
_Even after three times he betrays me_

Cada vez que él quería, sabía que me tenía dispuesto a rendirme a sus pies y a sucumbir a todos sus deseos, que también eran los míos. Haría todo lo que él desease, lo hacía, él era mi amo y yo era su perro. Y sabía que me traicionaba, que por detrás de mi se acostaba con otras personas.

Iban tres veces ya... Iban tres veces.

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down_  
_A king with no crown, king with no crown_

Elizaveta, su propio hermano y Canadá. Y ¿ya lo había conseguido con Rusia? Estaba seguro que durante la segunda guerra mundial, cuando Prussia fue arrebatado de su hermano por Rusia, allí hubo algo mas que un roce. Y me dolía mucho, porqué yo había dejado a Hungría por él, y sabía... Que aunque supiera que él me estaba engañando lo volvería a dejar todo solo para ser su juguete.

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_  
_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_  
_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_  
_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

Tumbado en mi habitación, les podía oír claramente. Y él sabía que lo podía oír, y por eso hacía que aquella chica que seguramente estaba debajo de él gritará más, dándole el placer que seguramente él se negaría a darme a mi esa noche. Y aún así, lo amaba, y llorando en silencio, me tragaba toda mi tristeza y no le iba a mencionar palabra sobre aquello.

_Ohohohoh_  
_I'm in love with Judas_

_Ohohohoh_  
_I'm in love with Judas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas_  
_Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA_

Mi piano hizo un ruido estrepitoso cuando sentí su aliente en mi cuello y mis dedos se descontrolaron. Retuve las lágrimas, y suspire, un sentimiento de felicidad me comenzaba a embriagar. Había vuelto a mi... Al menos, durante unas horas. Ya debía haber terminado con Elizaveta.

-¿No quieres ir a la cama un ratito, eh? ¿O prefieres no moverte?

_I couldn't love a man so purely_  
_Even prophets forgave his crooked way_  
_I've learned love is like a brick you can_  
_Build a house or sink a dead body_

I'll bring him down, bring him down, down  
A king with no crown, king with no crown

Estaba apresado encima del piano, aquel piano que había sido presente en muchos de nuestros actos de pasión, y aquel no era para nada diferente. Prussia me tenía casi desnudo contra la fría madera que crujía levemente con nuestro peso. Nuestros sudorosos del calor que desprendíamos. Gilbert me sonrió de lado antes de volverme a besar y por enésima vez, no me hizo el amor, simplemente fue sexo.

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_  
_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_  
_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_  
_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Ohohohoh_  
_I'm in love with Judas_

_Ohohohoh_  
_I'm in love with Judas_

Continuaba respirando dificultosamente por el placer que aún me abrumaba la vista. Gilbert ya estaba casi vestido y yo continuaba abierto de piernas encima del piano. Y aún no se como pude decir aquellas palabras.

-Os oí, a tu y a Elizaveta. -murmuré sintiendo las lágrimas en mis ojos. Se iba otra vez, con otro u otra.

-Lo siento.- murmuró. Pero nunca me dijo que no volvería a pasar, porqué de una cosa estaba seguro, él no me mentiría.

_In the most Biblical sense,_  
_I am beyond repentance_  
_Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind_  
_But in the cultural sense_  
_I just speak in future tense_  
_Judas, kiss me if offenced,_  
_Or wear an ear condom next time_

Hablé con Elizaveta, ella también sabía que Gilbert se acostaba con otros, incluso su hermano y Canadá lo sabían. No les importaba, se lo perdonaban porqué lo amaban... ¿Como podía ser que existieran tantos tontos como yo en el mundo? Tantas personas engañadas por un solo hombre.

_I wanna love you,_  
_But something's pulling me away from you_  
_Jesus is my virtue,_  
_Judas is the demon I cling to_  
_I cling to_

-Amor... Despierta...- me susurró en el oído y me dio un beso en los labios. Le acaricié el rostro y sonreí, porqué no lo podía evitar, me hacía ilusión que me hubiera venido a despertar. Y entonces fue cuando le hice la pregunta mas estúpida que le pudiera hacer:

-Gilbert ¿Tu me amas?

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_  
_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_  
_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_  
_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

Él solo me beso otra vez y me acarició el pelo pasándome las gafas que reposaban encima de la mesita de noche.

-¿Que pregunta es esa?

-Responde.- le espeté poniéndome nervioso.

-Pues claro que te amo.

_Ohohohoh_  
_I'm in love with Judas_

_Ohohohoh_  
_I'm in love with Judas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas_  
_Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA_

Y en aquel momento decidí que aquella sería la primera y última mentira que él me diría.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero q os haya gustado y dejadme muchos revieewws!

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
